Traditionally, in some electronic devices, a device identifier (e.g., a unique serial number assigned to an electronic device) was placed on a tag in a battery compartment of the electronic device. The battery compartment could also include a sticker that indicated (e.g., by changing its color) that the device was water damaged. The device identifier and the water damage information are important in troubleshooting an electronic device (e.g., when a customer attempts to return the electronic device or request repairs) and determining whether the electronic device is covered by the manufacturer's or service provider's warranty. In some cases, the electronic device may not be capable of being powered on when the electronic device is in need of troubleshooting.
Many electronic devices (e.g., smartphones or tablet computers) on the market today do not have battery compartments that can be opened easily, and opening the battery compartment can, in some cases, void the manufacturer's warranty on the electronic device. As a result, the device identifier and water damage information can be placed on a back or side cover of the electronic device. However, this solution is not typically implemented as the device identifier and the water damage information are not aesthetically pleasing and the device identifier and water damage information would have to be resistant to wear and tear to which portable electronic devices are typically exposed (e.g., scratching by keys, dropping on pavement, etc.). Another solution is to store the device identifier and water damage information in the software memory of the electronic device. However, in some cases, the electronic device may not be capable of being powered on when the electronic device is malfunctioning and in need of troubleshooting. In these cases, the information stored in the software memory may not be useful. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for storing device identification and water damage information may be desirable.